El Malo
by Kiara00
Summary: Bueno este es mi primer songfic asi que espero lo disfruten, la cancion es de aventura y se llama "El Malo"


**Yo:** Hola gente bonita de fanfiction bueno este es mi primer songfic asi que espero que sea de su agrado a por cierto se que algunos han de estar esperando la continuacion de mi fic los agentes hehe se que me he tardado en actualizar asi que les pido una disculpa pero es que no tengo ideas y la verdad estoy saliendo muy tarde de la prepa asi que creo que si me tardare un poco mas, espero les guste el fic dejen sus reviews

**Disclaimer:** Nin gun personaje de las PPGZ me pertenecen y la cancion es de aventura y se llama "El malo" Disfrutenlo

* * *

Se ven tres hermanos, uno de pelo negro y ojos verdes, otro de pelo rubio y ojos azules y por ultimo un joven de pelo anaranjado y orbes rojos. Los tres se encontraban comprando droga hasta que llego la policia y se los llevo a prision. Una joven de cabellos anaranjados y orbes rosas intenta detener que se lleven al joven de orbes rojos...

**5 años despues en la prision de Nueva Saltadilla**

_El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas. _  
_Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser._

-Eso no puede ser yo te amo y tu me amas - dijo el oji rojo

-No, no mas - dijo la ojirosa

-¿Me extrañas?

-No - dijo la joven a lo que Brick solto un bufido de molestia - No puedo verte mas

-¡No cuelgues el maldito telefono! ¡Mirame! Dime que no me amas

-Tu no pudiste amarme desde aqui Tu nunca lo hiciste, nunca lo hiciste - dijo con los ojos llorosos

-Cometi errores

-Errores

-Si, si errores pero eso no tiene nada que ver con amor

-Para, para

-Di que no me amas

-No

-Dilo

-No te amo

Momoko se va de la prision dejando a un muy dolido Brick

_El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas. _  
_Ahora ves que la costumbre no es lo que aparenta ser. _  
_Es tan sincero, contrario a mis defectos, pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer. _

_Tu seras mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un principe azuuuul. _  
_Soy tu amor, y tu dilemma, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud._

-Momoko comienza a recordar cuando Brick iba por ella a su casa en una motocicleta, y siempre traia un cigarrillo el cual ella siempre le quitaba

_El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso. _  
_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto debil, que te elevas en exceso. _  
_Nisiquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro. _

_Tendrias que volver a nacer, _  
_para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el. _  
_No tiene la tactica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu peeecho. _  
_Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño._ -

En casa de Momoko llega un joven de buen porte muy diferente a Brick, el era un hombre apasible y de buenos y refinados modales

_Que me pregunte como te conquiste. _  
_Que anote mis truquitos en papel. _  
_No basta los morales, y ser fiel. _  
_Si tu deliras por el malo que te heriza la piel. _-

Momoko recuerda de cuando Brick siempre se estaba metiendo en problemas y siempre buscaba pelea, por que le debian dinero o algun antiguo rivalismo que tenia

_Oye _  
_Escucha Las Palabras _  
_De Romeo _

_So Nasty  
Yes Sr. _-

Mientras que en la prision Brick aun buscaba problemas y se la pasaba peleandose con los otros de la prision pero esta vez lo hacia por defender a sus hermanos

_Tu seras mi cinderella, el, el tonto que da pena, y aunque yo no sea un principe azuuuul. _  
_Soy tu amor, y tu dilemma, y al igual que en las novelas, soy el malo con una virtuuuud. _

Mientras que Momoko y su nuevo novio ya tenian planeado vivir juntos, el le habia comprado un departamento donde vivirian con muchos lujos

_El no entiende el procedimiento, cuando y como darte un beso. _  
_Yo en cambio encuentro el punto debil, que te elevas en exceso. _  
_Nisiquiera se imagina de ese pacto misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro. _

El novio de Momoko era tan diferente a Brick, cuando iban a la playa siempre los hombres se acercaban a decirle piropos y el novio no hacia nada por evitarlo y la que tenia que meterse para que no lo golpearan era Momoko

_Tendrias que volver a nacer, _  
_para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de el. _  
_No tiene la tactica adecuada pa' arrancarme de tu peeecho. _  
_Yo que te falle a ti mil veces, sigo siendo tu dueño. _

Cada noche era lo mismo, siempre recordaba los momentos tanto buenos y malos con Brick, ya hasta habia llegado al punto de fumar por el estres de no tener a Brick cerca

_Que me pregunte como te conquiste. _  
_Que anote mis truquitos en papel. _  
_No basta los morales, y ser fiel. _  
_Si tu deliras por el malo que te heriza la piel. _

**Despues de 8 años**

_The Bad Boy_

_The Kings _

_Aventura_

Brick sale de la prision, da una buena bocanada de aire, cuando un auto se estaciona frente a el, el se asoma por la ventana y ve a su amada sonriendole, el sube al auto y ambos se van

_El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas._

_pero sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer. _

_hahahaa _

* * *

Yo: Bueno espero que les haya gustado nos leemos pronto n.n


End file.
